jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25. Februar bis zum 03. März * : Jetzt wo die Geschichte fertiggestellt ist, ist der Artikel komplett und in einem sehr schönen Schreibstil. Gute Arbeit! – Andro Disku 20:38, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :Schöner Artikel über ein interessantes Schiff. Für mich eindeutig lesenswert! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 07:02, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Habe den Artikel lange beobachtet und bin beeindruckt! Pro --Benji321 17:32, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Tja... was sagt man dazu? Ein guter Artikel! MfG - Cody 17:46, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Wer vorher nichts darüber wusste wird sich jetzt gut auskennen. Sehr guter Artikel! Gruß Lord siddies 15:18, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit lesen, kann aber sagen, das er wirklich gut ist. Da ich im moment kaum Zeit möchte ich jetzt schonmal abstimmen. Keine Sorge, das wird schon noch ein Pro. Einziges Manko ist das Lemma, welches die Abkürzung des vollständigen Artikelnamens ist und laut Richtlinien ist das so nicht in Ordnung. Ich würde daher darum bitten, dies abzuändern. Boba (FAQ) 15:29, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) ** :Bin fertig mit lesen und kann nur sagen: Wundervoll. Boba (FAQ) 22:16, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Spricht nichts gegen ein Pro, der Artikel wurde wunderbar verfasst. Jaina 20:26, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Sehr schön geworden. Bel Iblis 20:52, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Toller Artikel. Die Beschreibung des Gefährts und dessen Waffen ist einfach genial und gut geschrieben. An Information magelt der Artikel auch nicht, also gebe ich ein pro. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 03:09, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Schöner Artikel. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 04:44, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * Guter Schreibstil + sehr gute Gliederung = Pro Darth Umbra 09:59, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich kann mich der allgemeinen Meinung vorbehaltlos anschließen. Sehr schöner Artikel! Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:47, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Eigentlich ist Gelb/Orange doch eine schönere Farbe für diesen Artikel als nur Grün, oder ;) --Modgamers 03:38, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Legend of the Dark Jedi Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 29.02 bis zum 6.3 * : Der Artikel beschreibt das Spiel sehr genau und ist durch die Gliederung leicht zu verstehen, da man dadurch nicht endlos lange texte lesen muss.Wolf 16:26, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) **Stimme ungültig, keine 50 Edits. --Modgamers 17:24, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Finde nicht lesenswert, ist alles sehr kurz gefasst und aufgelistet. --Benji321 16:32, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Der Artikel hat meiner Meinung nach weder von der äußeren Form noch vom Sprachstil her eine Auszeichnung verdient. Kyle22 16:36, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Viele kurze Abschnitte, Listen usw. Auch die Sprache ist nicht besonders gelungen, da ein Lesefluss eigentlich nicht aufkommt. Definitiv nicht lesenswert. Pandora Diskussion 16:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Dem schließe ich mich an, nicht Lesenswert meiner Meinung nach. MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:42, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :--Yoda41 Admin 17:02, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Da scheitert es an mehrerem: Schlechte Gliederung und mangelnde Relevanz sind zwei davon. 17:23, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * Ich finde auch das es kein Grund gibt diesen Artikel lesenswert zu nennen. A-11 18:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : nicht lesenswert, Gründe die selben wie schon oben von anderen genannt. Admiral Ackbar 14:33, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Wie sähe eine gute Gliederung aus? Ich finde der Artikel hat einen gewissen Wert, gelesen zu werden. Die Geschmäcker sind unterschiedlich. Da ich der Betreiber bin, halte ich mich aus der Abstimmung raus. Darron Skywalker 17:52, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Stimme ungültig, da keine 50 Edits im Artikelsraum - obwohl Neutral auch nichts ändert ;-) . – Andro Disku 17:58, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) ***Hallo Darron, am besten schaust du dir einfach mal Lesenswerte und Exzellente Artikel an. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:08, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) * -Naja,mehr werbung als ein sachlicher Artikel.--Boba Fett 22:12, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Darth Mauls Klon Disku 04:15, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kirana Ti Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 02.03 bis zum 9.3 * : Mal wieder ein gelungener Artikel von Garm, der alles über die Dathomirhexe behandelt. Jaina 20:33, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) ''Imperium''-Klasse Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 03.03 bis zum 10.3 * : Tja nu... trotz des ganzen hin und hers bei der Exze-Kandidatur muss man ja schon sagen das der Artikel zumindest LWA ist. Es fehlt zwar an einigen Ecken für Exze noch, aber wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt ;) --Modgamers 03:00, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Lesenswert ist er allemal. Admiral Ackbar 14:42, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Also ich finde den Artikel echt lesenswert ist gut geschreibenund informativ. Hyperactive Clone 15:24, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. --Modgamers 15:27, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) * Pandora Diskussion 17:13, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :--Benji321 17:38, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET)